1. Field
Devices, apparatuses, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a sense amplifier, a semiconductor memory device including the sense amplifier, and a read method thereof, and more particularly, to a sense amplifier having an unbalanced structure, a semiconductor memory device including the sense amplifier, and a read method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device. The volatile memory device has fast reading and writing speeds, while the volatile memory device loses data stored therein at power-off. On the other hand, the nonvolatile memory device retains data stored therein even at power-off. For this reason, the nonvolatile memory device is used to store data to be retained regardless of whether a power is supplied to the nonvolatile memory device.
A semiconductor memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (hereinafter, referred to as DRAM) utilizes a sense amplifier to read data. As a storage density of the semiconductor memory device increases, an operation voltage of the semiconductor memory device gradually decreases.